


Does He Bite?

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also check his sprites he totally has fangs sometimes, Gen, I commented on the fact that Ouma is pale af and it got out of hand, Vampire AU, almost ffffff isn’t a valid skintone for people with blood, hes whiter than kiibo, the killing game is still there’s Ouma’s just a fucking vampire, treat all headcanons like aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: Something is strange about Ouma Kokichi, and people are starting to notice. But vampires don’t exist... right?





	Does He Bite?

**Author's Note:**

> yeet

Kiibo wasn’t the most… socially aware person who had ended up in Monokuma’s killing game, and he would be the first person to say so. Professor Idabashi had kept him rather sheltered, for most of his life, and he didn’t have the same instinctual recognition of humanity that his flesh and blood companions did.

 

Still, something about Ouma Kokichi seemed, well, off.

 

The first thing Kiibo noticed about him that was strange was his overall appearance. He looked younger than everyone else, even Yumeno, who had confessed to effectively skipping a grade. He was also incredibly pale, even paler than Kiibo himself. Kiibo was a robot, made of a light, silvery metal. No flesh and blood human should have been paler than him. And most of the other students had freckles, acne marks, or the occasional scar. Ouma Kokichi… didn’t.

 

Kiibo had brought that part up to Saihara. Surely, he reasoned, the detective would have an explanation, right?

 

Saihara hadn’t been sure, though. He’d commented on the possibility that Ouma’s bandana was hiding some sort of scar on his neck, but they couldn’t be sure unless they saw it, and they doubted that they would.

 

The second thing that Kiibo noticed, he saw when everyone sat down to eat. Most of the class was busy eating, or in Toujou’s case, making sure everyone who asked for more food was able to get it.

 

Ouma Kokichi did not eat. He talked. He talked a lot, about seemingly whatever popped into his head. He bothered, complained, and teased his way through every meal Kiibo saw him at, and never did a bite of food enter his mouth.

 

Still, he seemed perfectly healthy, despite all these things. He didn’t burn in the sun, as someone as pale as he was would be expected to, although at one point Kiibo caught the monokubs clearing the wastebin in his room, containing a bottle labeled “SPF 70; UNSCENTED”, so he supposed that answered that question.

 

The third thing Kiibo noticed was Ouma’s expressions. Most of them were within reason, he supposed, even that awfully wide crescent grin the strange boy got when he was being particularly malicious. But some of them? If Kiibo were to sleep, he would have nightmares of those expressions.

 

The fourth thing Kiibo noticed, he noticed much later. It took him until Ouma’s face off against Harukawa, where he revealed the girl to be an assassin.

 

The fourth thing was that Ouma Kokichi had  _ fangs _ .

 

Not all the time, Kiibo soon realized. Mostly, just when he was angry. But he had them.

 

He brought the situation back to Saihara, then. The whole thing was very concerning, he felt, especially considering how much Ouma Kokichi liked to bother  _ him. _

 

“So,” He said. “What do you think? What is wrong with him?”

 

“Everything,” Saihara sighed. “But with what you’re specifically asking about? I have no idea. It doesn’t make sense.”

 

“I have an idea,” A voice came from the door to the room they’d taken up for their conversation, quiet and slow. Yumeno Himiko.

 

Saihara and Kiibo turned to her. “Yeah?” Saihara said, voice encouraging. “Any idea is better than no idea.”

 

Slowly, Yumeno entered the room, closed the door, and sat down with them. “I think…” She said.

 

Saihara shifted anxiously, and Kiibo was inclined to agree.

 

“I think he’s a vampire,” Yumeno said finally.

 

Saihara slumped.

 

“I do!” She insisted.

 

“Come on,” Saihara said. “Have you ever  _ met _ a vampire before?”

 

“The professor didn’t believe in them,” Kiibo said. “But I suppose it’s possible?”

 

“They’re real,” Yumeno said. “It’s not my fault you don’t believe in them.”

 

“No, it’s not,” Saihara said. “Thank you for your input.”

 

“What can we do about him if he is?”

 

“Well,” Himiko said. “Most vampire advice is on how to kill them as quickly as possible, but I don’t think that will help us here.”

 

“Not in Monokuma’s killing game, no,” Kiibo said.

 

“Alright,” Saihara said. “If he’s a vampire, why hasn’t he, like, burst into flame instantly? Ever?”

 

“Sunscreen,” Kiibo said, at the same time as Yumeno said “Not all of them do.”

 

Saihara sighed. “Alright, you two,” He said. “Have fun with your vampire speculation. I’m going to get to the bottom of this.” He stood, and exited the room.

 

“Where would he get the sunscreen?” Yumeno asked Kiibo.

 

“Monokuma, I would assume,” Kiibo said. “I would doubt that he would want anyone to die in any way other than murder.”

 

“Alright,” Yumeno said. “That’s probably where he’s getting the blood, too.”

 

“I think I can guess where Monokuma’s getting the blood,” Kiibo said, thinking back to the corpses of Amami, Akamatsu, and Toujou. Hoshi’s death had left no blood behind.

 

“Yeah,” Yumeno said, looking a bit sick.

 

“Do you have any vampire advice that doesn’t amount to killing them instantly?” Kiibo asked Yumeno.

 

She didn’t, and two more trials passed in Monokuma’s killing game. Ouma Kokichi became more of a player each passing day.

 

Eventually, he claimed to be the mastermind, and kidnapped Momota Kaito into the Exisal hanger.

 

Did Kiibo believe he was the mastermind? Not really. Still, the whole situation was aggressively disheartening.

 

He wondered how Momota was holding up. He wondered if Momota was holding up at all. If a body was never discovered, there was never a trial.

 

According to legend, weren’t vampires supposed to crumble to dust when they were killed? He and Yumeno should have done something about Ouma ages before.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Come on,” Ouma’s voice whined from outside the bathroom in the Exisal hanger, where Kaito had holed up in the wake of his capture.

 

It had been several days since he’d eaten. Judging by what he’d learned since his capture, that was not the worst part of the whole situation.

 

He touched the four new scars on his wrist. The small, closed holes on his skin were all the evidence he needed of how much trouble he was really in. They’d been there when he’d woken up, although Ouma had taken the liberty of wrapping them up so they didn’t bleed too badly. You know, after he’d  _ drunk Kaito’s blood _ , on account of being  _ a literal vampire _ .

 

“Come on, Momota-chan,” Ouma whined again. Every time his fist hit the door, Kaito felt a new level dread. “Don’t you want to take down the mastermind? I’ve got a plan! It’ll work!”

 

“Fuck you!” Kaito yelled. He could almost feel the smaller boy’s teeth sinking into his arm from the possible future where the door somehow opened.

 

Or, worse yet, Kaito couldn’t suppress the thought that the vampire might decide that his neck would make a better feeding point.

 

He couldn’t drive the image he’d woken up to out of his mind. His wrist, freshly wrapped. Ouma Kokichi’s face a few feet away, fangs still fully visible, mouth still dripping with blood. Kaito’s blood.

 

“Momota-kun!” A voice hissed from the window, and he jumped. Since he’d woken up, he’d only heard two voices; Ouma Kokichi’s, and his own.

 

“Saihara-kun?” He asked, almost hoarsely.

 

“Momota-kun!” Saihara’s voice was relieved. Kaito moved to the window. He was really there. “How are you holding up?”

 

“I’m hungry, tired, and freaked out of my mind,” Kaito said. “Other than that? Just dandy.”

 

“What’s going on in there?” Saihara asked. “Never-- Nevermind, we’re going to get you out of there. It’s gonna be okay.”

 

“Good luck getting past that hellspawn,” Kaito growled.

 

“Yeah,” Saihara sighed, stepping back and looking up towards the ceiling. “He is difficult, isn’t he?”

 

“No, I mean literally,” Kaito said. “I mean hellspawn literally.”

 

Saihara’s attention snapped fully back to Kaito. “How literally?” He asked.

 

“I mean,” Kaito said. “He is a vampire and he drank my blood, and I have no doubt that he intends to do so again.”

 

“What?” Saihara’s voice was loud, probably louder than he’d intended, judging by the hands he clapped over his mouth immediately after the word jumped out of his mouth.

 

“If not mine, then someone else’s,” Kaito said. “I have the scars to prove it.”

 

“No, no, I believe you.” Saihara’s voice was very small. “I’m gonna get the biggest ‘I told you so’ ever tomorrow.”

 

“That’s not important right now,” Kaito said. “Get out of here. Don’t come back without backup.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

The hanger seemed empty enough, when the door opened. Hesitantly, the rescue party entered, bunched together.

 

“I don’t like this,” Yumeno said.

 

“Are they…” Kiibo asked, “Not here anymore?”

 

“Maybe we should split up to look for them,” Shirogane suggested.

 

The group looked around at each other, nervously.

 

“I scooped out the perimeter of this place last night,” Saihara said. “There’s a small window in the bathroom. Not big enough to climb through, but big enough to talk through. Momota-kun was in there.”

 

“Any injuries?” Harukawa asked.

 

Saihara somehow managed to freeze and wilt at the same time. “Nothing debilitating,” He said finally.

 

Harukawa set off briskly for the bathroom, and Saihara and Kiibo followed her. When they reached the door, Kiibo and Saihara turned to look back to where Yumeno and Shirogane were.

 

“Come on, Yumeno-chan,” Shirogane said. “Let’s check behind the equipment.”

 

A cold laugh rang throughout the room as the top of the lone, parked Exisal opened. Ouma was there, some combination of euphoria and disbelief on his face.

 

“After everything I did,” He said. “Everything I  _ tried _ . This is how we come to it?”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Saihara yelled.

 

Harukawa growled, knife at the ready.

 

“Think about it, Saihara-chan,” Ouma laughed. “What’s the worst  _ possible _ thing to do in a horror movie?”

 

The room was silent for a moment, before Shirogane broke through the silence with the sound of her feet against the floor, running.

 

Ouma Kokich was fast. Dreadfully fast. Too fast. They’d seen a little bit of that fact, one time Momota had failed to punch him, but they hadn’t seen him cross half a room in an instant. He knocked Shirogane over, landing on her back.

 

Harukawa’s knife landed in his chest. A bit of blood came out, but it was too slow, too thick, too dark. Almost… digested.

 

“Hm,” He said. “Rude. And gross. Anyways, I haven’t heard an answer to my question, yet.”

 

“The worst thing you can do in a horror movie,” Yumeno said.her voice was barely a breath, but the room was so quiet that everyone could hear her. “Is split up.”

 

“And Shirogane-chan would know that,” Ouma said, pulling Harukawa’s knife out of his chest almost casually. The group watched in horror and awe as the skin on his chest slowly began to knit itself back together. “She’s such a media buff, she’s probably seen a hundred horror movies and tv shows, right?”

 

Shirogane tried to push herself up, but Ouma shifted his weight, and she found herself gasping for air.

 

“Whenever you split up, in a horror movie,” He continued, unperturbed. “Someone either dies or finds a body. Why would she suggest that, knowing this?” He threw Harukawa’s knife downwards without looking, and it stuck in the pavement. “Unless she wanted someone to die.”

 

“You’re wrong!” Yumeno yelled. “Shirogane-chan would never--”

 

“You don’t run very fast, do you, Yumeno-chan?” Ouma asked.

 

“Huh?” Yumeno managed.

 

“With that in mind, if someone here wanted to split up  _ specifically to get someone killed _ ,” He ground a foot harder into Shirogane’s back. “They’d want the person next to them to be an easier target, wouldn’t they?”

 

Kiibo looked to Harukawa, but she was standing still. Her eyes were narrowed, but she wasn’t making any more moves to interfere. Be that because she no longer wanted to or no longer felt she could, Kiibo couldn’t say.

 

“Face it, everyone,” Ouma said. “Shirogane-chan here? Is probably the mastermind who brought us all here in the first place.”

 

“You’re not the detective here,” Kiibo said. “What makes you so sure, when Saihara-kun hasn’t said anything?”

 

“Simple,” Ouma said as the skin on his chest finished knitting back together. “I caught Shirogane-chan with a horror movie trope. And nobody,” He grinned, one of his awful, nightmare smiles. “Knows horror movie tropes better than a horror movie monster.”

 

Kiibo took a step back, and hit the wall behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Saihara do the same.

 

“Oh, I’m sure she had fun, pretending to have a tame vampire,” Ouma laughed. “With that supply of blood, who would need to attack anyone for it? She could waltz right up and pretend to be on par with hell itself, as long as someone had committed murder recently.”

 

Yumeno staggered backwards, finally shaking of a slight amount of the horror that had held her in place as disgust seeped in instead. They’d figured that was the case, of course, but to hear him say it…

 

“And it was fun,” Ouma continued. “I had a great time spending an extended amount of time somewhere without everyone grabbing their stakes and wafers. Hell, even…” He sighed. “Before Iruma decided I’d make a good victim, I’d even considered her a friend. But I could have her accidentally revealing to everyone that I don’t breathe.”

 

“So you killed her,” Harukawa said. “And Gokuhara, too, as collateral.”

 

It was strange, Kiibo thought, to see a vampire look almost genuinely sad. “Yeah,” Ouma said. “Yeah, I suppose I did.”

 

“When you claimed to be the mastermind,” Saihara said. “What were you thinking?”

 

“Oh, that,” Ouma’s flippant tone and attitude returned in an instant. “I was bored. I was tired of pretending to be someone’s pet bloodsucker, and worse, I was hungry.” He paused. “You know, thanks to that knife entering my chest and all that, I’m hungry again.”

 

“You…” Harukawa said, her voice and hands shaking. “You drank from Kaito?”

 

“Don’t worry, he’s fine,” Ouma said. “He’s not even a vampire. I didn’t drain him, or anything.” He crouched down and grabbed Shirogane’s arm, looking at her wrist curiously. “It’s been a few days since then. Unless he doesn’t produce as much blood as he should, he should have it all back, anyways.”

 

Harukawa started walking towards Ouma, hands still shaking. “You monster,” She growled.

 

Ouma shrugged. “Hey, Shirogane-chan,” He said. “Is there a medical center in this place? If there is, you should probably open it up.” He grinned again, fangs glistening. “It might improve your chances.”

 

Kiibo took a few steps and put his hand on Harukawa’s shoulder. “I can--”

 

“No,” Harukawa said to him. Then she turned back to Ouma. “Where is he?” She demanded.

 

“Hm?” He looked up at her. “Oh, he should still be in the bathroom. Just tell him you’re here, he should at least say something.”

 

Saihara knocked on the bathroom door. “Momota-kun?”

 

“Is he dead?” Momota’s voice came out of the bathroom.

 

“I’d say distracted,” Saihara said.

 

The door opened, and Momota emerged, hesitant. “I missed something,” He said, pointing to Ouma’s position. “Why are we letting him do that?”

 

“There is a… reasonable chance, let’s say, that it’s her fault we’re here in the first place,” Kiibo said.

 

“Kiibo!” Shirogane yelled. “Protocol 1-4-7--” She cut off into a shriek as Ouma’s teeth sunk into her wrist.

 

The lights on Kiibo’s body flashed red twice.

 

“Huh,” Kiibo said.

 

“Huh,” Everyone who’s primary activity did not somehow involve the nearby oral blood transfusion agreed.

 

“Hey,” Kiibo said. “If he drinks all her blood and she dies, is there a trial? Does he get executed?”

 

“ _ Can _ he get executed?” Yumeno asked.

 

“Those are both really good questions, actually,” Saihara said. “Do you think we can ask?”

 

~*~*~*~

 

A few hours later, they were in the freshly opened medical bay in the basement of the building. Momota had noticed, collected all of, and taken a dose of some medicine he hadn’t let the others see, and Shirogane was on a cot, recovering.

 

“So is she gonna, like, die?” Yumeno asked.

 

“I don’t think so?” Ouma said. “I mean, there’s blood transfusion bags here, so technically we could give her one to ensure she ends up okay and all that, but at the same time…”

 

“We don’t know her blood type,” Saihara said.

 

“Yeah, that too,” Ouma agreed.

 

“Are we supposed to be cool with him now?” Momota said. “Just like that?”

 

Kiibo shrugged.

 

“Piss off, you big baby,” Ouma said. “You’re fine. You weren’t even woozy when you woke up.”

 

“You drank my blood!” Momota yelled.

 

“Mm,” Ouma said. “Touché.”

 

“Are you two going to be like that forever?” Saihara sighed.

 

“No,” Ouma said. “Momota-chan’s human.”

 

“I hate probably everything about that thing you just said.” Yumeno grimaced.

 

Ouma shrugged. “Fair enough, Fair enough.”

 

“Hey,” Momota said. “Could you use your vampire super strength or something to break the wall, or something?”

 

“I dunno,” Ouma said. “I’ve never punched down a wall before.”

 

“There’s a first time for everything.” Harukawa stood. “Let’s try it. I don’t feel like waiting around for her to wake up an explain herself.”

 

“I can get on board with that,” Ouma said.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Beyond the wall was an expanse of concrete flooring. Unroofed, unwalled, unfettered.

 

“Cool,” Ouma said. “Anyone know any good shops for sunscreen?”

 

“Let’s…” Saihara said. “Let’s figure out where we are, first, okay?”

 

“With my luck?” Ouma said. “Wyoming.”


End file.
